The present disclosure relates in general to presenting information in an electronic environment and in particular to content presentation and manipulation using multiple electronic devices.
As screen real estate becomes increasingly valuable, systems have been developed to use a secondary display screen to either mirror, or provide additional display area to, a primary display screen of a computing device. In the mirroring scenario, what is displayed on a primary display screen of a computing device (e.g., a laptop) may be “mirrored” by a secondary display screen (e.g., attached monitor) that is, for instance, larger and capable of higher-resolution display. In the extension scenario, the secondary display simply provides additional screen real estate but does not “mirror” the content of the primary display. For examples, a user may use the primary display to view one website and use the secondary display to view another website.
However, conventional approaches for using a primary display with a secondary display have shortcomings. First, users have to manually configure the settings of the primary and secondary displays, a process that can confuse and intimidate a significant number of users. Second, even for users who are capable of performing such configuration, the process is time-consuming, inefficient, and irritating to the users' overall computing experience. Third, even technically savvy users may fail to discover display arrangements and/or settings that would maximize the advantage of having two displays.